1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biological information notifying apparatus, a biological information notifying method, and a computer-readable storage medium having a biological information notifying program stored thereon. Specifically, the present invention relates to a biological information notifying apparatus having a biological information measurement function for measuring biological information with the apparatus being mounted on a human body, a biological information notifying method, and a computer-readable storage medium having a biological information notifying program stored thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, because of rising health consciousness, more and more people are performing daily exercises to maintain their wellness or improve their health condition. These people are highly conscious of and interested in measuring and recording their own health condition and exercise condition by using numerical values or data. Currently, various measuring devices supporting this demand are commercially available. By measuring and recording a footstep count, movement distance, pulsation (heart rate), calorie consumption amount, and the like, their own health condition and exercise condition can be grasped.
As an example of this type of measuring device, a heartbeat measuring apparatus has been known which is worn on a wrist or chest part and provides a function for measuring heartbeats, converting the measurement result into numerical values, and displaying the numerical values. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2007-075201 discloses a technology in which an apparatus has an outer appearance of a wristwatch that is worn on a wrist and notifies a user of information by sound or display after changing a beep sound generated from notifying means or display of a display section based on whether a heart rate detected by a sensor has exceeded an upper-limit value set in advance. Also, for example, Japanese Patent Application (Kohyo) Publication No. 2010-530281 discloses a technology in which a health condition parameter monitoring apparatus that is worn on a chest part and a tactual feedback generating apparatus that is worn on a wrist are provided and a user is tactually notified of information by vibrations generated by an actuator of the tactual feedback generating apparatus being changed based on whether a heart rate detected by a parameter sensor of the health condition parameter monitoring apparatus or the like has reached a predetermined level.
However, there is a problem in the above-described technologies in that a judgment result regarding whether or not a detected heart rate has exceeded a predetermined set value or level is notified to the user merely by sound and vibrations, and therefore the user cannot accurately grasp a specific heart rate. Also, in a method where a heart rate or the like is displayed on a display section alone or together with the above-described notification by sound and vibrations, it is required to perform a motion of raising an arm or temporarily stop a motion during an exercise in order to visually check the display on the display section during the exercise. However, depending on exercise details (for example, a hard exercise), or the exercise position and the fatigue condition of the user, etc., it may be difficult to perform the above-described motions themselves or quickly read the displayed numerical values, or the motion of checking the display on the display section every time may be bothersome in itself. For example, in a case where the user desires to know in real time how the heart rate changes when attempting to perform various running methods by changing the way of lifting legs, the pitch, the stride, the breathing method, etc., it is very difficult and burdensome to accurately grasp the change while viewing the display on the heartbeat measuring apparatus worn on his or her wrist.